Episode 6936 (29th October 2008)
Plot Tony admits to Carla that he smashed the office window in anger. Carla's taken aback. Sean, Julie, Kelly, Janice and Wiki gossip about the broken window and the tension between Tony and Carla. They wonder if the wedding is off. Helen apologises to Carla for her harsh words after the funeral. However Carla's vitriolic and Helen leaves feeling hurt. Sally gets a call from the police saying they've arrested a bloke for using Rosie's bank card. He said he'd found Rosie's purse in a pub. Amber quizzes Dev about his relationship with Tara and what went wrong. Dev tells Amber that there's things she wouldn't understand and to drop the subject. Helen and Barry leave for Ireland. Peter arrives on the Street with his son Simon. He explains to Ken, Deirdre and Blanche how Lucy's dying wish was for him to look after Simon. Carla arranges to go and stay with her friend Suzie in LA. Tony puts pressure on her to re-fix a date for the wedding but Carla refuses. DC Hooch questions Steve again but he sticks to his story saying he spent the night with Becky. Michelle wonders what's going on. In the Rovers, a drunken Peter shocks Ken, Michelle, Steve and Liz by announcing that he doesn't want Simon - his business is in a mess and the last thing he needs is a five-year-old son to bring up. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Helen Connor - Sorcha Cusack *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *DC Hooch - Dominic Carter Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and yards *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Peter Barlow since 20th April 2007. *First appearance of Simon Barlow since 7th November 2003 and first appearance of Alex Bain in the role, taking over from Jake & Oscar Hartley. This episode was also the first credited appearance of the character. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter Barlow turns up at Ken's house with an infant son in tow; Sally and Kevin are worried to learn the police have CCTV footage of a stranger using Rosie's bank card; and DC Hooch warns Steve against continuing to give Becky an alibi. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,900,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2008 episodes